Fiction
by Sytacus
Summary: One day Yume Hitsugaya's best friend sneaks her into Aizen's prison cell in search of secrets of the soul society. Instead, she finds out something new about herself. And what on Earth could Aizen be plotting this time?
1. Chapter 1

Uuu~ Okay, Sai here. Here is my first serious fanfic. It's kinda like getting married. Such a big commitment. Ugh, If there's anything you don't like or any mistakes. Anything, feel free to say it. I don't own Bleach just Yume, Serena and the plot. Alright, Chapter one here we come!

* * *

Entering his home, Toshirou immediately felt something was wrong. Be it the complete silence in the house or the fact that his older sister, Yume, did not greet him at the door like she always does. He thought for a second that she might still be working but her shoes were at the door, so that wasn't an option. She must be plotting something. Deciding to risk it, he timidly stepped further into the house and soon neared the kitchen where a pleasant smell was emoting from. Instead of going inside immediately he poked his head in the doorway and called out. "Nee-San?" No answer. He sighed. " I'm going to have to go in aren't I?" Snaking all the way in he spotted the missing sister at the table with her chocolate brown head of hair placed in her arms. Well, at least she was not plotting anything -today. He sighed once again. "Nee-San." Walking up to her, he reached out his hand to shake her but before he could her head snapped up. She yawned and blinked.

"Toshi? Welcome home." He scoffed. "Yeah. Why are you sleeping here?" Yume straightened herself out and blinked a few more more times. " Oh yeah, um I was baking a cake." " For tea right?" She smiled. "Mmhmm." It was one of the motherly things she would do for him -despite what she truly was-she'd bake a cake and serve it to him with tea while he worked. Standing up, the girl stretched and walked toward the fridge. "So, how was your day?" Toshirou's eye twitched. "Tedious. I had to do mine AND Rangiku's paper work. Please stop encouraging her drinking habits." He heard her laugh from inside the cold box. "I assure you that I have nothing to do with Ran-Chan's drinking habits. All I did was buy her sake." Imagining a hungover Rangiku, Yume smiled. "Well, she'll get a punishment anyway so try to go easy on her. She is still young after all."

Toshirou watched his sister take the ingredients she received from the refrigerator to the stove and proceed to dump some in a pot and begin to chop others. 'Must be stew tonight' he thought "We'll, you're day must have been pretty hectic if you just fell asleep like that. Yume twitched. "Yeah, super busy." It was partially true, she hadn't had much work to do after her captain had fallen ill again. So she used her free time to snoop around the soul society with her friends. Last night they scoured the outskirts of town in search of something interesting and ended up staying out until early that morning. Her brother probably talked to Ukitake and already knew she was up to something. But a girl can hope right? "I'm going to my room, call me for dinner would you?" He examined her once more after her curt nod and soon left the room.

After the two finished eating the both retired to their rooms. Toshirou immediately stated to finish some paper work he had left and Yume began playing games. The entire house was almost completely silent until the door bell rang. "Toshi!" Yume shouted in hopes that her brother would feel her distress. "Yume!" She pouted. Her brother was so mean to her. " I can't pause right now!" Hearing him sigh and head towards the door she continued playing her game intensely. A few moments later she heard her brother's voice again. "Nee-San, it's Serena!" Turning her head slightly when her door opened, she nodded to her childhood friend and shouted to her brother while he was leaving. "Love you Toshi!" The other girl situated herself on her bed and waited until she finished her round in the game before speaking to her.

" Yume, guess what!?" Serena chirped excitedly, picking up a controller. "Hmm?" "You wanted to dig up some dirt on soul society right? Well, I found the perfect guy to get it from. Who better to ask than a former captain?" This caught the girl's attention and her friend grinned. "You don't mean?" She whispered partly in surprise and partly in fear of her brother hearing. "Yup, I've been assigned as his care taker this month but I've got something to do Wednesday ." Yume bounced. "And you want me to-" "Only if you can sneak out." "Hell yeah I can!" The pair made a plan as to how they would not get caught, they surely would be killed for this, but it was always worth it in the end. Finishing their game they decided to infiltrate Toshirou's room.

"Toshi!" Yume bounced into her brother's room. He was lying in his bed ready to sleep, but of course that wasn't allowed. "What?" The young boy groaned. "I have to tell you something important. He groaned but turned his attention to a flustered Yume. "Well, Serena and I were really bored and a mutual friend of ours forced some..." She paused seemingly not wanting to finish her sentence. "Some 'tests' and we decided to take them." Beating around the bush annoyed the silver haired boy, causing him to yell at her. " Get to the point!" Yume flinched at her brother's tone but did as he said. " I think I might be pregnant." The room was silent for a short while. Serena and Yume looked at each other and silently scoped out an escape route if anything got too crazy.

"Um, Toshirou?" Serena tried to get some type of reply from him but he just stood there wide-eyed. "Who was it?" He murmured. "What?" Yume asked holding up her hands in defense. "Which bastard took my sister's purity?" "Wha- Toshi! I was-" Her explanation was cut off by Toshirou pulling out his zanpakuto and threatening Serena, who immediately put her hands up. "You know don't you?" Yume's face paled. She immediately scrambled over to the two and began to try to pry her brother off her best friend. "Toshi! It was a joke!" "Yeah! We all know you're sister has no purity." Yume gaped "Serena! Are you trying to die!? " "That things been gone for ages." An very audible growl came from the enraged boy. "Why does this matter anyway!? I'm the older sister its not your job to go around betting up guys!" "So you're admiring to it?" Serena chimed. "Noooooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach, just Yume, her friends and most of the plot.

* * *

An excited Yume practically skipped down the halls of a dear friends barracks. He was not in his office so She was currently looking for him, or you could call it wandering. Completely oblivious to the figure that's been trailing her for quite some time now, she turned yet another corner. "What's she so happy about?" Cam a voice from the figures shoulder. "Dunno." The large man put a hand on Yume's head to stop her from moving any further. He was getting tired of following her. "Oi!" The girl jumped. "Ken-Chan! Yachi! There you are!" Yachiru smacked her over the head. "We've been here for a while ya know!" Yume rubbed her head before answering with a pout. "Well you could have said something. Anyways, I have papers for you. From my captain." She handed Kenpachi a folder and a plastic bag. "And what's this?" "Snacks. See ya later, I've got more papers to deliver." The girl ran down the hall and turned the corner leaving the two thoroughly confused. "What the hell?" The man muttered under his breath.

"Yume!" Hearing her name, she turned. Her brother stalked down the hallway with a much taller boy in tow. Immediately after seeing the two Yume ran towards them. "Toshi! Ichi!" She opened her arms to hug her brother but was instead received a smack to the head. "I told you not to call me that at work!" Twice in one day, I just can't get a break can I? She thought, rubbing her head once more. Ichigo gave her a short wave and a sheepish smile. Yume pretended to stretch so that she could quickly wrap her arms around Toshirou's neck without much protesting. "Yume!" He yelped and put his hands up in defense when she rubbed her cheek on his. " Why are you so cute? It's not fair. Lets go skip work together. We can bring Ichi too." As her statement faded into nothing she buried her head into the crook of his neck and began to nod off to sleep. Contrary to Yume's mood, Toshirou was at his limit. His sister just would not even attempt to be the least bit professional while they were working. She was almost as bad as his lieutenant. Ichigo, the third participant in as Yume would call it a "cuddle fest" noticed the shorter boy practically shaking. He decided to intervene. For Yume's sake. Who knows what would happen to her if he didn't. Yume pouted when she felt her feet lifting off the ground and a warm pressure under her arms. "Ichi, you got a hug yesterday. I need to show my adorable little brother how much I love him from time to time. " He said her back down purposefully several feet away from the captain. "Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be working." The ginger countered with a snarky look on his face. "Shit!" And she ran, her brown head soon disappeared.

Slipping through security undetected was much easier than the trouble-making trio thought. Yume, Serena, and Kamila stealth- fully made it through the first layer of guards around Aizen's prison cell. After all, they had been getting into all kinds of trouble and finding secrets together since they were children. They even sometimes dragged Toshirou into their little adventures. Luckily, they didn't have to get their hands dirty with the Seireitei being so peaceful, there were barely any guards or fighting anywhere. Just tons and tons of paperwork "Yume, you ready to go?" Said girl whipped her head around to give her friend a look of pure confusion. "You guys aren't going in?" The two shook their heads. "I've still got papers to sign." Serena explained. "If I don't get them done today I can't go to the world of the living with you tomorrow." Kamila nodded in agreement. "And I've got a date. So. Bye!"

Vanishing in a cloud of dust -that clearly wasn't there earlier seeing as though there was standing on pavement and the wind this high in the air would have blown any away- they set off to do their tasks, leaving a very disheveled Yume outside of the only entrance or exit to where she needed to be. She studied the tower she was preparing to enter. Tall, white, made of some kind of porcelain, very Seireitei like. Also very Aizen like, she never properly met the man but she'd seen him at meetings and the way he carried himself. It reminded her of some form of royalty. The princess got upset with her father, threw a tantrum, and was not locked in her pretty white tower.

At least, that's how she interpreted what happened. And seriously, could this tower get anymore pointless! She was thousands of feet in the air, just to have to walk thousands of feet back down and then even lower just to get to one prisoner! Sure he was immortal but don't you think that's a little over the top. She decided to begin her very long journey to go deliver food to some guy who might not even really be helpful while she swam in her thoughts. To make matters worse he freaked her out too, there was always something off about him. During the "war" that seemed to be so long ago now, he had done something that puzzled her. Ichigo requested that she look after his friends and family while everyone was fighting. So, naturally when he attacked Tatsuki and the other she had attempted to fight him and give them time to escape. But he practically ignored her. I mean, he acknowledged her presence, they even made eye contact several times; but he would not engage her in battle. All he did was block her attacks. Seriously! She reached a door. Hopefully this would be the last one shed have to go through. She'd begun to fume half way through. That's a thing she shared with her brother, she wasn't very quick to anger but once she was her temper got the better of her. She braced herself for any possibility and gripped the silver door handle.

* * *

I didn't really like how this turned out. But then again when do I ever feel my writing is satisfactory. Anyway, I'll be updating every two weeks on a Saturday from now on. Let's hope I don't die, it's my third day back to school and I have bags under my eyes. See ya later! And please review.


	3. A PSA of sorts

Ok so I lied my ass and vagina off. my gosh. I'm not going to be updating every two weeks I'm too busy and tired for that. It's so weird to just type in here. Anyways, I did start chapter three , it's in progress but I'm writing like four things at once so It won't be done anytime soon. For that random person who left a review. I don't care. :) Okay, that's all for now. Later, I'm off to go write some more!


End file.
